Lost Child
by Jewel of the Dark
Summary: Amu became a lost child when she finds out that she was adopted. She feels betrayed, hurt, and most especially lost. Amuto and Kisshu x Ichigo.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hiya! I know, I know, I'm a suckish authoress...**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara, Tokyo Mew Mew, or A Thousand Years. It belongs to their respective owners.**

* * *

It was a rainy day in Tokyo, in the Momomiya household a baby girl was crying, she had pink cherry blossom hair and vibrant gold eyes.

"Amu, stop crying, mommy's here," said a woman with now waist-length red hair.

The woman was Momomiya Ichigo,one of the former Mews who protected Earth from aliens. But unknown to one of the aliens, the baby girl was his, _he_ had to leave before Ichigo told _him_ the news, it was a bittersweet moment.

"Amu, please stop crying," said Ichigo. But baby Amu still wept.

_Heart, beats fast, colors and promises_

_ How to be brave _

_How can I love, _

_When I'm afraid to fall_

Ichigo silently sung.

_But watching you stand alone, _

_All of my doubts suddenly, _

_Suddenly goes away somehow, _

_One step closer _

_I have died everyday waiting for you,_

_ Darling don't be afraid, _

_I have loved you for a thousand years, _

_I'll love you for a thousand more..._

Ichigo smiled as her baby girl slept soundly in her arms. "Kisshu, I wish you could see little Amu right now," Ichigo mumbled with a smile while putting Amu in her crib.

The doorbell suddenly wrung. Ichigo took one last glance at Amu and went to answer the door. She had a feeling something would happen. She opened the door and there stood Lettuce, she was still the same in personality, but now she loosely wore her hair and grew taller and she was now wearing contacts.

"Ichigo, we have trouble, big trouble," said Lettuce.

"Ar-re th-hey ba-ack?" Ichigo questioned while shaking furiously.

"No, apparently, we detected some negative energy somewhere but we can't pinpoint the location, it gets more dangerous though, a company is causing the negative energy and the company is also unknown. Ichigo... They could kill us or harm people we care about... Including Amu," said Lettuce sorrowfully.

"So you mean to tell me, I have to give away Amu to make sure she is unharmed by this company," said Ichigo with a crestfallen look on her face.

"To make it blunt and simple, yes, I know a married couple who wants a child and can ensure her safety, Ichigo... Do you want to do it?" Lettuce asked.

"Yes, anything to make sure Amu has a safe and happy life. Anything.," Ichigo said.

"Alright, I'll give Midori and Tsumugu a call and tell them to meet us tomorrow at Cafe Mew," Lettuce said.

Ichigo nodded and Lettuce left. She tried her best to not be sad, but its really hard for a mother to give away her child to some people she barely knew.

* * *

12 years later...

Ichigo's POV

I miss my little Amu, I never got to see her grow up. Many questions started popping up in my brain like, what does she look like? Is she doing fine? Does she already know? I really miss her, she would be thirteen now. I never knew what she grew up to be, but I'm sure she grew up to be a very beautiful person inside and out and at least she has a normal and happy life. My phone started ringing.

"Moshi moshi," I answered.

"Hello? Ichigo, I've got some news." Said a person from the other line.

"Oh, hi Ryou, What news? Is it about the negative energy?" I asked.

"No, Ichigo... _They're_ back.." Ryou said.

Out of shock I dropped my phone and again my mind went buzzing with questions like, Why are _they_ back? What did _they_ want? Are _they_ visiting? Do _they_ know about her? How is _he_? I instantly forgot about my phone, but one thing Ryou said caught my attention, they're coming here. _Tomorrow_.

* * *

** Me: sorry if its a bit suckish, I'm not that good of an authoress... Hehe... Anyway... Guys! **

**The whole cast: REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Yo! I'm back! **

**Amu: You're like updating every few hours now... **

**Me: So?**

** Amu: What motivated you? **

**Me: Star Amulet's Review! Thank you Star Amulet! **

**Amu: As you can see, you made her very, very happy **

**Me: Yup! Amu! The disclaimer! **

**Amu: XxDarkDiamondButterflyxX does not own Shugo Chara!, Tokyo Mew Mew and A thousand years! They belong to who they belong to! **

**Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I was engulfed in some bright light. The light died down but was still glowing but I could faintly make out an outline of a woman. The woman was carrying a baby while softly singing, I never heard of this song before...

_How to be brave _

_How can I love _

_When I'm afraid to fall _

The woman sang. I never heard this song before... But why does it seem so familiar...? Then suddenly the woman disappeared and I felt cold. There was no light anymore, only pure darkness.

"AMU-CHAN! Wake up! Wake up!" A voice shouted. After that my eyes flickered open and I could see Ran, Miki and Su all staring at me worriedly.

"Amu-chan whats wrong~desu" said Su.

"Amu-chan you were mumbling in your sleep about a song," Miki said, confusion evident on her face.

"I was?" I said.

"Hai..." They said.

"Its nothing, but I had this weird dream, I saw a woman carrying a baby and singing a song that seems awfully familiar to me..." I said.

Everyone looked at me worriedly.

"Minna its nothing! Lets go, I'm going to be late!" Everyone stared at the clock and started panicking, well I was, they were screaming at me saying something about my sleeping habits. I came down stairs fully dressed.

"Ohayo minna!" I said.

"Ohayo onii-chan!" Ami greeted.

"Ohayo Amu-chan!" My parents said.

I quickly ate breakfast and sped out of the house, I'm really confused about that dream... I spaced out thinking of my dream, that I didn't see Yaya heading towards me at full speed.

"AMU-CHI! Stop spacing out!" Yaya yelled.

I snapped out of my thoughts and finally noticed Yaya and Rima.

"Ohayo, Amu" Rima said.

"Ohayo, Amu-chi!" Yaya cheerfully said.

"Ohayo, minna" I said with a fake smile, hopefully, they'll buy it.

"Now Amu, are you going to tell us what's bothering you, or do we have to force it out of you?" Rima said.

"I'll tell you later, in class, for now lets forget about it," I said.

They seemed to think it was a good enough answer. We just chatted until we arrived at school. We saw Tadase-kun, Yaya thought it would be funny to push me to him, she still thinks I like him, but I don't anymore. I've realized that now. I liked someone else, but for now I won't tell.

"Oh-hayo, Amu-chan," Tadase stuttered. Guess he was surprised. I then suddenly remembered what Yaya did, and, well lets just say, no one dared to come near me. We went to class, and I was relived Rima and Yaya temporarily forgot about the dream. I started thinking about it and I spaced out again.

"Himamori-san, care to explain the answer to question 15?" Nikaidou-sensei said. "First of all its Hinamori! Second of all, the formula needed to know the area of a square is S2 or SxS," I said.

"Cool and Spicy!" The class shouted, except for Rima and Tadase-kun. I spaced out again, wondering why I would have that dream..

* * *

**Tadase's POV **

Amu-chan spaced out almost all day, I wonder what happened... I'll ask her guardian characters later, maybe they know something.

I was looking through everyone's copied birth certificate, when I saw Amu's I was shocked, it didn't say Hinamori Amu, it said Momomiya Amu. I definitely need to talk to the guardians about this...

I had a thousand questions in my mind... Why does it say Momomiya? Why isn't it Hinamori? Why didn't she know? Did she know?

For now, I needed to talk to the guardians and clarify this. I went to the Royal Garden and took Amu's certificate with me.

* * *

**Me: I know it was very, very short! GOMENASAI!**

**The whole cast: She's very sorry, it was ver short but please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: Woohoo! I'm on a roll!**

** Anyways, Star Amulet, everything will be explained in this chapter... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara or Tokyo Mew Mew **

* * *

**Tadase's POV**

I was going to the Royal Garden, but Tsukasa-san stopped me.

"Tadase-kun, I asked you to go through the files, for the stars told me, that a specific someone is going to go through a big change, and for you to discover it, but I need you to only tell Amu-chan, the others cannot know, for its her path, and I think she would like to discover it on her own," Tsukasa-san said.

"Change? What do you mean? And what does she have to discover?!" I asked frustratedly.

"All will reveal itself in due time," Tsukasa-san said.

I really was confused. More questions popped in my mind. But for now, I only care about what would her reaction be to this. I finally arrived at the Royal Garden.

"Minna, I need to talk to Amu-chan, in private," I said.

Yuiki-san suddenly started giggling, Mashiro-san raised an eyebrow, giving a 'what-do-you-need-look'. Fujisaki-kun gave me a thumbs up, Amu-chan gave me a confused look.

* * *

**Amu's POV **

I went outside with Tadase-kun. What did he need to talk about? Suddenly Tadase-kun gave me a paper, I glanced at it, and I realized it was my birth certificate, I took it and my eyes widened. It said Momomiya Amu, not Hinamori.

"Tadase-kun, what is this?" I said very confused.

"Amu-chan, I really don't know, Tsukasa-san just asked me to look through the files for the transferee students, last year, and this year, for registration. But he said something about a big change in your life," Tadase-kun said.

I kept thinking, and thinking, I thought about the dream, I thought hard to remember the woman and her child, I concentrated, and then I saw the baby had pink cherry blossom hair, like mine and golden eyes, like mine. Everything clicked into place, I was adopted. The woman in my dream was my mother, the dream was a flashback of my past.

* * *

**Normal POV**

School was over, after the bell ringed Amu immediately ran home. She had a lot of questions, and she needed answers. She finally arrived home

"I'm home!" Amu said.

"Welcome home, Amu-chan," My 'parents' greeted.

"Mom, Dad, we need to talk," Amu said.

Amu took a deep breath and started asking them..

"Are you really my parents?" Amu asked.

Midori and Tsumugu looked at it each other and sighed.

"Amu, we love you, we really do but no, were not you're parents," Midori said.

"I see, my whole life's been a lie," Amu said, a tear slipping down to her cheek.

Amu ran to her room, crying, after she got to her room, she cried, but unknown to her a certain hentai neko saw her crying through her balcony. Ikuto went in her room and hugged her, letting her cry on him. Amu's crying lessened and Ikuto finally asked her.

"Amu, what happened?" Ikuto asked gently.

Amu looked up at Ikuto and wiped her tears.

"My whole life's a lie! I'm adopted! They never intended to tell me!" Amu said angrily.

Ikuto just looked shocked and noticed Amu's breathing was steady, and she didn't sob, Ikuto looked down at Amu and noticed she fell asleep. Ikuto smiled and kissed her forehead and tucked her in bed.

"Goodnight, my little strawberry," Ikuto mumbled and left.

* * *

Sunlight hit Amu's face as she was gently woken up by the sun. She stood up and remembered what happened. She cringed when she recalled the part she discovered the truth about her parents. But for now, she needs to find her real parents.

There was a knock at her balcony door, there stood Ikuto.

"Ikuto!" Amu said.

Amu opened her balcony there and let Ikuto in.

"Ikuto, what are you doing here!" Amu said.

"Now, now Amu-_koi_, is that anyway to treat someone who comforted you while you sobbed," Ikuto said while smirking.

Amu turned completely red, she was about to shout at Ikuto but Ikuto stopped her.

"You want to know about your real parents right?" Ikuto asked.

Amu nodded.

"Then come with me to Tokyo," Ikuto said

* * *

**Me: sorry for the cliffy but I want to keep the suspense going.**

**REVIEW! Pwease!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me: Ohayo, minna!Anyways I would like to thank Star Amulet and IchitoFan for their reviews and I will try to make it better and work on my spelling and grammatical errors :)**

** Amu: XxDarkDiamondButterflyxX does not own anything, just the story. **

**Me: Arigatou, Amu, now on with the story!**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Did I hear correctly?Did he just ask me to come with him to Tokyo? No way in Hell am I going alone with that hentai baka neko, but its my only chance to search for my parents, and besides all I know is the last name, for all I know, there could be hundreds of people in Tokyo with the last name Momomiya.

"Fine, but what am I going to tell my pa- I mean _Tsumugu_ and _Midori_?" I said with a little bitterness.

"Leave that to me, my little strawberry," **(Ha! That rhymed)** Ikuto said while leaning down and gave me a peck on the cheek.

That hentai! I could almost feel his perverted thoughts.

"Like they'll ever agree for me to go to Tokyo, much less alone with a boy," I said in a a-matter-of-factly tone.

"My, my Amu what are you thinking? And you call me a hentai," Ikuto said with a teasing tone.

I completely turned red at that. That stupid hentai Neko! I want to wipe that stupid smirk on his face, repeatedly!

"Urusai!" I screamed still completely red.

"Well, just tell them you're going to clear your mind and that you're going to stay with a friend named Mizuki Akira," Ikuto said.

"You planned this all out, didn't you?" I said but came out more of a statement than a question.

"Hai~nya, he stayed up all night just to plan this~nya," Yoru said.

I've almost forgotten he was there, now that I think about it where are Ran, Miki, Su and Dia**(yes folks! Ikuto never left to search for his father!)**

"Urusai, Yoru!" Ikuto yelled.

"Umm, Yoru where are the others?" I asked.

"They're playing with Ami~nya," Yoru said.

"Amu-chan! Dinner's ready!" Midori said.

"Haiii!" I answered. I looked at Ikuto and gave him a don't-you-dare-get-out-of-this-room look and he just shrugged and read one of my mangas. I went down stairs.

"Onii-chan, your shugoi chawas is hiding fwom me," Ami said in her babyish voice.

"Amu-chan!" said 4 small voices.

Ami saw them and started chasing them.

"Shugoi Chawas!" Ami shouted.

"Tsumugu, Midori we need to talk," I said.

I could tell they flinched when I didn't call them otou-san and okaa-san

"Yes, Amu-chan?" Midori said.

I sighed and took a deep breathe and started talking.

"I want to go to Tokyo," I said.

"Nooo! My little sparrow isn't going to leave the nest! Amu-chan please tell me you're joking!" Tsumugu said.

"I'm not joking, I want to go to Tokyo to clear my mind, and besides, I'm going with a friend and staying at _her_ house," I said emphasizing her.

"Whats her name and age?" Midori asked

"Her name's Mizuki Akira and she's 16," I lied, but not completely, after all Ikuto's 16.

"Alright, we're agreeing to this because of the sudden 'revelation'," Midori said.

"But, but, but, Mama...," Tsumugu whined.

We ate dinner and after that I went upstairs to my room and saw Ikuto still reading my manga.

"When are we leaving? And how are we going to get there on such short notice?" I said purposely disturbing him from my manga.

"Tomorrow. Well, being the brother of the famous Hoshina Utau has its perks," Ikuto said.

"You're unbelievable," I said while shaking my head.

"Well, Ja ne, my little strawberry," Ikuto said while smirking and jumping of my balcony, character changed of course.

I started packing and I was going to pack my manga but there was a note,

_The flight's at 8:30 don't be late -Ikuto-koi_

I turned completely red at the -koi part. And I started packing once again, I finished packing and because of exhaustion I drifted to sleep.

**THE NEXT DAY...**

"AMU-CHAAAAN!" A loud voice shouted, and I recognized as Ran.

"Wake up~desu, its 7:45~desu," Su said.

I bolted awake and quickly took a bath, I changed into a pink and white striped tank top with a black jacket and a black ruffled miniskirt and I wore a pair of black and pink striped knee length socks and pink converse.

I quickly went down and started eating breakfast and suddenly the doorbell ringed. Midori answered the door.

"Hai? May I help you?" Midori politely asked.

"Hai! Is Amu home?" a familiar voice asked. That voice is awfully familiar, and is that Ikuto?! I thought we were supposed to meet at the airport?! H*** S***!

Tsumugu immediately went to the door and looked at Ikuto in horror.

"Noooo! My little sparrow's leaving the nest! Noo! My little sparrow's not leaving the nest for a... for a... Boy! A delinquent boy!" Tsumugu whined and went to the bathroom

"Umm... I'm here to pick up Miss Amu for Miss Akira," Ikuto lied flawlessly and smirked at my reaction, which was, I'm pretty sure hilarious.

"Amu-chan, your ride's here," said Midori while Tsumugu was still 'running away'

I grabbed my suit case and box which held my charas and made sure they were all in there. Ikuto put my stuff in the trunk of his red Lamborghini. Damn they were rich.

I quickly went to the passenger seat while Ikuto went to the driver's seat and started driving. Surprisingly he was quiet, the silence irked me, to lessen the silence I turned the radio on and the song in my dream was played.

_Heart beats, fast,_

_Colors and promises,_

_How to be brave,_

_How can I love,_

_When I'm afraid to fall,_

Ikuto suddenly turned the radio off. I stared at him questioningly.

"We're here," Ikuto said.

I got off the car and Ikuto grabbed our luggage. We went to our gate and went into the plane. I got the window seat, while Ikuto got the aisle seat. I stared outside and before I realized it, I fell asleep, on Ikuto's shoulder, after that I felt something lean on my head but sleep took over.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Amu and Ikuto fell asleep on each other and the first to wake up was, Ikuto.

Ikuto stared at the girl sleeping on his shoulder. He smiled at the sight and observed her sleeping face.

_"She looks so peaceful"_ Ikuto thought

"Kawaii..." Ikuto mumbled and kissed her on the forehead.

_"Attention passengers, we have just arrived in Tokyo, thank you for riding with us,"_ said the intercom.

Ikuto gently woke up Amu and soon the plane landed, they have just arrived in Tokyo.

"Ne Ikuto, where are we gonna stay?" Amu asked.

"We're staying at Tokyo Luxury Hotel," **(dunno if its real or not. If it is, do not own!)**

They quickly went to the hotel and ate lunch, since it was afternoon when they arrived. The charas played around the room making sure to not break anything.

Amu and Ikuto went around to ask people of they knew anyone with the last name Momomiya. Sadly no one knew one.

"Come on, Amu lets head back, its getting dark," Ikuto said.

"Hai..." Amu said a little disappointedly.

They went back to the hotel but unknown to them a certain alien was watching them.

_"Is that her? Is that my little Ichigo?"_ Thought the alien.

* * *

**Me: End scene!**

**Amu: Aww... You meanie, you never told us who's the alien!**

**Me: Well, its actually more than obvious so, the readers should know, and the cast of TMM should know.**

**Amu: Anyway, for you to know what happens next, and for me to know who was watching us, PLEEEEEEEASE REVIEW, minna!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: Hola, readers! I would like to thank Star Amulet for reviewing every chapter and for the review of animeandmangafangirl. Arigatou!**

** Ikuto: Well, aren't you back early? **

**Me: Well, I am on vacation now... So yeah, **

**Amu: Lucky b**** **

**Me: Lalala~ I'm not listening~**

** Ikuto: Why not? You always swear, **

**Me: But its almost always censored, **

**Ikuto: Yeah right, remember the time that you were in the classroom and someone accidentally stomped on your foot, you swore a lot on that day, **

**Me: Urusai, you Baka Neko! I did say almost didn't I? **

**Amu: Sandra does not own anything, and never will. **

**Me: You never know~**

** Ikuto: On with the story! **

**Me: Hey! Thats my line!**

* * *

** Ichigo's POV **

Sigh... When can I stop running away? It all started when Ryou told me that Kish and the others were coming back to earth.

**_~FLASHBACK~ _**

_"Ryou, what did you say?" I said while trembling and tightly gripping the phone. _

_"Sigh... Ichigo, they're coming back, tomorrow," Ryou said. _

_What am I going to do? I need to go somewhere where Kish and the others can't find me._

_ "Ryou, do you know a place I can stay at for a while, a place where they can't find me?" I asked desperately. _

_"Ichigo, you shouldn't be running away from this you know... But if you insist, theres some people I know, who runs a hotel, you can't get in unless you have a card from the hotel, so you can probably stay there..." Ryou said. _

_"Whats the name of the hotel?" I asked. _

_"Tokyo Luxury Hotel," Ryou said._

_"I'm going, today," I said._

_"Alright, start packing, I have to arrange your stay," Ryou said._

_"Arigatou, Ryou," I said and I hung up._

_30 minutes later~_

_I was done packing and Ryou came to pick me up, after I checked in the hotel, I swear I saw pink hair sped through with midnight blue hair, they seemed to be in a rush, I couldn't see there faces though. I went to my room and started unpacking._

_I drifted to sleep..._

_I woke up to see that it was midnight, I decided to think about what am I going to do if Kish finds out._

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

I looked out the window and saw the pink and blue hair I saw before, and I also saw yellow eyes, watching them. Those eyes seem so familiar, don't tell me, how could he find me so fast. Once the pink and blue hair went back, it revealed itself, just as I suspected, Kisshu.

* * *

**Kisshu's POV**

I saw a girl with pink hair with a guy with midnight blue hair, I hid at a corner of a building. Pink hair, huh? Theres only one person I know with pink hair..

_'Is that my little Ichigo?'_ I thought

But why was she with a _guy_? It looks like she found someone else... But why does she look shorter and younger? She looks like she's 13 and the guy looks about 16. Don't tell me she turned into a pedo... She should be about 31 yrs. old now...

They went inside the hotel and I followed, I was invisible of course. I looked at the girl closer, she looked like Ichigo. But I could now tell that wasn't Ichigo, her eyes were a dead give away. She had gold eyes, while my koneko-chan has brown, vibrant ones.

I can't believe when I went to her house, earlier than expected, she was gone. I asked the mews and that blonde, Ryou, if you ask me, Ryou's answer seemed fishy. Its like he's hiding something.

* * *

Amu's POV

Me and Ikuto went back to the hotel. I was about to drift to sleep when that neko interrupted it.

"Amuuuu, make me dinner~" Ikuto whined.

"Make it yourself," I grunted.

"I don't know how to cook," Ikuto said.

"Then suck it up!" I said.

"Amuuu~," Ikuto whined again.

"If I make you dinner, will you shut up?" I asked. Ikuto nodded.

"Suuu!" I shouted.

"Yes~desu,"Su said.

"Character Change," I said.

My X clip turned into a green clover and I made dinner. We ate dinner and I went back to sleep, but before sleep took over, I felt warmer.

**MORNING~~~~**

I woke up to feel something tied around my waist. Probably my blanket, since I was too tired to open my eyes, I tried to remove it from my waist but when I tried to it wasn't a blanket... I opened my eyes and saw Ikuto, lying next to me, in bed. KYAAA! That hentai!

"IKUTO! YOU HENTAI!" I screamed.

Ikuto opened his eyes and smirked.

"Ohayo, my little strawberry," Ikuto said

I was sure my face was ten times darker than my hair, I immediately kicked him out of the bed and stomped on his foot. His grunt told me that it hurt, but didn't hurt enough.

I hit his head repeatedly, and I made sure it hurt.

"Ow, you may be small, but you sure can hit," Ikuto said as I smirked in triumph.

"You're looking at the girl who defeated Easter," I said.

"It wasn't just you, remember? There was kiddy-king, midget, girly boy, the big baby, and Utau, and of course me," Ikuto said.

"Remeber, I was the one who saved you from Death Rebel? You were more of a problem than help," I said.

"And remember who had to save you from your near death experiences," Ikuto said.

"Yes, I remember, Tadase-kun," I said, knowing it was not the answer he expected.

"Yeah, right, I always saved you first, he just swooped in and took credit for it," Ikuto said almost bitterly.

"Lets just go and look again," I said trying to change the subject.

"Fine, but we're going to eat first, I'm starved," Ikuto said.

I just laughed knowing he would just eat everything thats chocolate, but obliged to his request.

Outside we heard a scream of some sort. I looked out the window and saw a giant mutant spider. Ikuto looked as well and his eyes widened at what he saw. I squinted and some kinds of aliens, two of them, one girl, he other one was a guy. What would we do now?

* * *

**Me: Cliffy! Sorry for that guys, I know you hate me now!**

**Amu: Thats not true Sandra**

**Ikuto: Well, actually they do hate you now, including me**

**Me: Whhhyyyy? I included Amuto fluff.**

**Ikuto: No kiss, and you mentioned kiddy king, and for that this story is a total fail**

**Me: ATE SHAMIE! KUYA GABBY! KUYA JOMARIE!**

**Amu: You're dead now Ikuto, but don't worry, I'll visit your funeral.**

**Ate S, Kuya G, Kuya J: He did it again, didn't he?**

**Me: Hai!**

**Ate Shamie, Kuya Gabby, and Kuya Jomarie chases Ikuto, ties him up, and carries him to the torture chamber.**

**Amu: Is he gonna live?**

**Me: Its a very slim chance, but maybe**

**Amu: Who's the most violent?**

**Me: Kuya Gabby is!**

**Amu: Out of all of them?**

**Me: Yup**

**Amu: I'll make sure to let everyone know the death of Tsukiyomi Ikuto**

**Me: Utau will be devestated,**

**Amu: Yeah, I know, Pls. R&R and pray for Ikuto's wellbeing.**

**Me: Not so sure about the last part...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Ohayo Tadaima! Matasete gomennasai!**

** Amu: Umm... Sandra..**

** Me: Hai? **

**Amu: Wrong language **

**Me: Oopsie... Hehehe... I've been practicing Japanese!**

** Amu: It could use a little work though... **

**Me: Well... Considering the fact that I'm Filipino and already has to study english, well yeah, it will be harder for me... **

**Amu: By the way, where's Ikuto? **

**Me: What? Worrying about him? -smirking- **

**Amu: N-oo. I just want to know if he's still alive after three days in the torture chamber with your most violent cousins -blushing like mad-**

** Me: Oh yeah! I completely forgot! **

**Amu: Baka...**

** Me: Aaamuuu! You're supposed to be the nice one! Not a minion of that neko!**

** Amu: Speaking of which, don't you think its time to let him out? If I remember correctly one of your reviewers hopes that Ikuto will live...**

** Me: You're starting to sound like Kairi...Anyways, Kuya Gabby! Let go of him! I know its your turn to torture him today! **

**Kuya Gabby: Fine... -lets go of Ikuto-**

** Ikuto: Arigatou, Kami-sama! **

**Amu: What did they to you in three days?**

** Ikuto: Well, -glares at me- Shamie kept making this yellow rodent with red cheeks shock me! With real electricity! And Jomarie kept making this huge blue crocodile use some very, very painful water moves on me... And then came the worst of them all, Gabby, apparently, he can use these creatures _and_ CharaNari! I think his transformation was called Dark Fang.**

**Amu: Which pokemon did he use?**

**Ikuto: Pokemon?**

**Amu: The creatures**

**Ikuto: Umm.. I think it was a white flying something with red and blue marks**

**Me: Thats a Togekiss, wait a minute, he doesn't have one! He went through my pokemon, again! He used my little Yosei!**

**Ikuto: Little?**

**Amu: Its Sandra's newest pokemon, and apparently her cousins like to use her pokemon.**

**Me: Yep! Those are my cousins for ya'! Disclaimer!**

** Amu: DDB does not own SC or Pokemon and never will..**

** Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**Amu's POV **

Me and Ikuto kept staring at the window, mouth slightly agape, just what are those things?

"Just what are those things?" Ikuto said.

Ikuto, you took the words out of my mouth.

"Lets go, Black Lynx," I said.

Ikuto just raised an eyebrow.

"Well, we can't have anyone knowing our names, can we? They might go after The Guardians or Utau," I said knowing he would agree after I said Utau.

"Fine, well lets go, Amulet Joker," Ikuto said.

"What a corny name, just call me, umm..., Joker!" I said, running out of ideas.

We ran out of the hotel and Character Changed to get there, fast. We stopped and in front of us was, a giant, mutant spider. I nodded at Ikuto and he nodded back.

"Ran!" I said.

"Roger!" Ran said.

Watashi no kukoro: Unlock!

"CharaNari: Black Lynx!"

"CharaNari: Amulet Heart!"

The mutant spider turned to us and the alien-like creatures noticed too, and the boy one just smirked,

"Aahh, what do we have here, more mews, and the other one's a boy," The boy alien said, apparently insulting Ikuto.

"Excuse me, Mr. Alien cosplay guy, who the hell are you, and what the hell are mews, and that mutant spider?!" I shouted, I almost laughed when he was so angry at the nickname I gave him I could practically see steam coming out of his elf-like ears.

"Why you little foolish human! I'm Kanji and what do you mean 'what the hell are mews?' You're one of them! And this bad boy here, is a chimera animal," He said, though I'm still confused. Then I turned to the girl.

"And who are you?" I said to the girl alien

"Akira," I almost laughed! Thats the name of my supposedly friend I was going to stay with! Man talk about coincidence!

"Anyways enough chitchat! Chimera Animal, attack!" Kanji said.

Me and Ikuto, I mean Black Lynx jumped out of the way.

"Slash Claw!"

The chimera animal collapsed but managed to still stand up.

"Heart Rod!"

The chimera animal got hit twice because of my Heart Rod's ability to hit like a boomerang. The chimera animal collapsed and that was my cue.

"Negative Heart: Lock on! Open Heart!"

The chimera animal got back up and the black aura leaving its body and turning back to a normal spider. We heard laughter and saw Kanji laughing and saw Akira with a stoic face.

"You guys are interesting, you aren't mews, yet you still managed to stop us," Kanji said after his laughter died down.

Akira, still hasn't shown any kind of emotion, its kind of creeping me out..

"Well, who are you guys?" Kanji said.

"I'm Black Lynx, and this is Joker," Ikuto said.

"Obviously code names," Akira said, huh, most she's said this whole time.

"Well, Ja ne, Joker," Kanji said, but before leaving, he pecked me on the cheek, I didn't have time to react, and he left before I or Ikuto had a chance to pummel him to the ground. I shrieked and Ikuto was, well, angrier, much, much, angrier than Kanji when I called him Mr. Alien cosplay guy.

"I'm gonna beat him to sh***y pulp when I see that b*****d again!" Ikuto screamed. Who knew Ikuto had a dirty mouth, and keep your thoughts to yourselves, perverts that are reading this!**(Amu! You're breaking the fourth wall!)**

"Just, who are you guys?!" A voice said.

We turned to see a woman in her thirties has midnight blue hair that is in pigtails with some hair framed her face. She was dressed in a short aqua dress and puffed sleeves she also has bird wings and tail.

"Calm down, Mint, they took down that chimera animal and proves that they're on our side," said a woman with purple hair, wolf ears and tail.

"Zakuro-niichan's right, you know," said a woman probably in her twenties, she had golden hair and wore a yellow jumpsuit with leg warmers and had a monkey tail.

"O-of course, Zakuro's always right," Mint said. Heh, your typical fangirl.

"But who are you two?" Zakuro said.

Ikuto smirked.

"I'm Black Lynx and this is my girlfriend, Joker," Ikuto said. Why the nerve of that damn hentai.

"I'm. Not. Your. Girlfriend." I said, giving him my hardest glare.

"Your real name," Mint said, angry that we didn't properly answer the wolf woman.

"Thats classified," Ikuto said before carrying me bridal style and going back to the hotel.

"Now, about that breakfast..." Ikuto said.

"I'll get us some chocolate taiyaki," I said, knowing it was exactly what he wanted.

We went out of the hotel and went to a taiyaki stand nearby. Ikuto wanted three, I swear, he's obsessed with chocolate.

**~~TIME SKIP~~**

It was around afternoon the time me and Ikuto got back to the hotel. After we ate taiyaki we looked around and continued our search for my parents. Sadly, yet again, nothing.

We were at the lobby when I accidentally bumped into a woman in her thirties with red hair and brown eyes, she kind've looked like me.

"Gomen!" I said to the woman but the woman still kept staring at me with wide eyes.

"Excuse me, miss, do you happen to know anybody with the last name, Momomiya," Ikuto said. The woman nodded still with wide eyes.

"Who?" I asked with a hopeful look on my face

"Me," said the woman.

"And do you happen to know a girl, with the name of Momomiya Amu?" She asked. I nodded.

"Me," I said.

"Is that you? My little Amu?" The woman said. My eyes widened. Was this my mother?

"Is that you? Mom?" I asked. She nodded, and I could feel tears, but not of sorrow, but of joy. I ran to my mom and cried.

"Mom!" I said in joy. She hugged back and I could feel something wet.

"Amu!" Mom said.

Ikuto just stood there, awkwardly. After the moment ended I started talking about my life, leaving the parts including the real purpose of the guardians, Easter, those weird women, and those aliens.

"Oh, and who is this young man?" Mom asked.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, a friend of Amu's, its nice to meet you, Momomiya-san," Ikuto said, politely. Who knew Ikuto could be polite?

"Well, Amu, I approve, wholeheartedly," My mom said and I'm sure Ikuto heard because of the smirk on his face.

"Mom!" I shouted in embarrassment and I'm pretty sure my face could rival a tomato.

This is going to be a looooong day...

* * *

**Me: End of chapter 6!**

**Amu: I found my real mom!**

**Ikuto: Amu's mom approves of me!**

**Me: Is it still a total fail?**

**Ikuto: Noooo! No more of your cousins!**

**Me: Good. And you should thank Star Amulet, without her, you'd probably be dead now.**

**Ikuto: Arigatou, Star Amulet! -hugs Star Amulet-**

**Me: -pulls Ikuto off Star Amulet- Ikuto! Don't hug one of my important readers to death!**

**Ikuto: Fine.**

**Me: Good. Amu?**

**Amu: Pls. R&R and say if we should continue to let Sandra's cousins to torture Ikuto!**

**Ikuto: Pls. don't!**

**Me: Don't listen to him!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me: Ohayo, minna!**

** Amu: Well looks like your back, **

**Me: Why are you not surprised?**

** Ikuto: Because, you kind of always update, **

**Amu: We'd be worried if you didn't update in a while, and thats saying something,**

**Me: Is that a compliment or an insult? **

**Amu: Figure it out yourself **

**Me: I hate you guys... **

**Amu: Aww... Love ya' too! **

**Me: Anyways, your both lucky that my cousins aren't here right now, or else you'd be dead**

** Ikuto: Nah, you can't because I think the readers wouldn't appreciate you or your violent cousins to kill the main characters. **

**Me: Don't make me turn this into Tadamu!**

** Ikuto: You wouldn't dare **

**Me: Oh, I would, and you know I would**

**Amu: Tadamu! Tadamu!**

** Ikuto: Aaamuuu, I know deep inside you like me! **

**Amu: Yo-ou wish -blushing- **

**Ikuto: Anyways, Arigatou, xxxCatsOfTheShadowsxxx, because of you I'm still alive and XxDarkDiamondButterflyxX doesn't own anything and never will!**

** Me: On with the story!**

* * *

**Ichigo's POV**

I can't believe I saw my daughter again after all this time. Who knew my daughter had plenty of... Admirers?

I don't know what to call them, that Ikuto told me that the King's chair of The Guardians likes my little girl, and so does this neko, atleast thats what Amu calls him, Hentai Baka Neko, very creative.

Also a former jack's chair confessed to her, on the day he needed to go back to his hometown, or at least thats what Ikuto told me. He also told me that Amu had a crush on a soccer prodigy, Soma Kukai. I wonder how will Kish react if he knew all this, but I think I'd probably laugh my head off.

"Ne, Mom?" Amu said.

"Hai?" I asked.

"Who's my Dad?" Amu asked.

I froze. What am I gonna tell her now? That I was a normal human until I got injected with animal DNA and turned into a mew, and fought aliens but along the way fell in love with one of them and made her?

Nope. Thats the answer. I mean she doesn't know anything about that and I'm sure she wouldn't believe me. Much less believe that her father's an alien.

"Its okay if you don't answer me now," Amu said. I looked at her and she smiled.

I then noticed these little chibi people around Amu, one was a pink cheerleader, the other was a blue artist, the other was a green maid, and the last one looked like a yellow singer? Ookay. Calm down, Ichigo, you've seen weirder, but JUST WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE THINGS?!

Amu must have noticed, and then went wide eyed, but why aren't other people freaking out? Its like they can't see them, then I noticed a cat-like chibi on Ikuto's shoulder, Ikuto also must have noticed me staring at it. Ikuto and Amu looked at each other and nodded and dragged me to their hotel room.

"Amu, what are those things floating around you?" I asked.

"You can see them?" She asked and went wide eyed, I nodded.

"Those are Shugo Charas, man, for once I wish kiddy king was here, I'm no good at explaining this whole heart's egg business," Ikuto said.

"Heart's egg?" I asked

"Basically, everyone has a heart's egg in there soul and if a person feels they lack something or realizes they're dream, then it creates Shugo Charas, your would-be-selves," Amu said.

"Children can see them, but as they grow older they disappear because if you don't believe in them, they disappear, they also disappear if they accomplish the reason they were created," Ikuto also explained.

"Uh-huh, and who are these?" I asked.

"Hi your Amu-chan's Mom, right?" I Nodded.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ran! Amu-chan's dream to be more honest and athletic!" The pink cheerleader said.

"I'm Miki, Amu-chan's dream to be cool, artistic, disobedient, and be more levelheaded," The blue artist calmly said.

"Hello, I'm Su, Amu-chan's dream to be more caring and improve her domestic skills~desu," The green maid said.

"Pleasure to meet you, I'm Dia, I represent Amu-chan's radiance," The yellow singer said.

"We're Amu-chan's Shugo Charas!" They shouted.

"Yo. I'm Yoru, I'm Ikuto's dream to be free like an alley cat~nya," The cat-like chibi said.

"But one question, how can you see them?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, usually, only people with Shugo Charas can see them, or people with powers and magic, but that fact isn't confirmed yet," Ikuto said.

"Umm... Yeah, I think its true," I said.

"Why? Its not like you have powers or magic," Amu said.

"About that, I... kinda.. have powers," I said sheepishly.

I started explaining The mews, and the aliens, and also the reason I turned into a mew, I also told them about what happened with Kish.

After I explained, I was surprised they weren't shocked about the aliens and chimera animals. They said they ran into one this morning, apparently the aliens got more recruits. When I say Amu was shocked when I said her father was an alien, thats a big, big, big understatement. She practically went into hysterics. It took a while to calm her down.

"Mom?" Amu asked, still shaking

"Hai, Amu?" I said, a little bit nervous, I'm just hoping she's not going to ask _that_...

"Can I meet him?" Amu asked, and she did. I bit my lip.

"I don't know, Amu...," I said.

"Do you know where we can find him?" Amu asked.

"I don't know if he's there, but I have a pretty good hunch who I can ask to tell me where," I said.

"Another question, why did you give me away all those years ago?" Amu asked. I was afraid of this question, but there's no use in avoiding it.

"When you were born... I was afraid," I said, barely audible.

"Afraid of what?!" She yelled.

"I was afraid, I was afraid, that because of me, you would be harmed!" I shouted, I felt tears stinging in my eyes.

"Why would I be harmed! You said so yourself! When I was born, the aliens already left!" Amu shouted, tears streaming down her cheeks, she ran out of the hotel, still crying.

"Amu!" Ikuto yelled as he chased after her.

What have I done?

* * *

**Ikuto's POV(First time!)**

_Amu, Amu, where are you?!_ I thought as hopped from building to building, of course I was character changed with Yoru. I saw a faint blur of pink hair, a little far from where I was, I can see she character changed with Ran. I quickly hopped faster.

"Ahhh!" That sounded like Amu!

I saw Amu, she was held by none other than that bastard, Kanji's chimera animal, with what's-her-name. Apparently they had that chimera animal grip her painfully tight, so she couldn't fight back.

That bastard! I will tear his neck to shreds and make sure to do it, _very_ slowly and painfully.

"Yoru!" I said.

"Hai~nya!"

Watashi no kukoro: Unlock!

"CharaNari: Black Lynx!"

I made my way through there.

"Well, well, if it isn't Black Lynx," Kanji menacingly said.

"Let. Go. Of. Joker. Now!" I said with venom in every word.

"A little overprotective, aren't we?" He said mockingly.

"Kanji, stop fooling around, we have a job to do," What's-her-name said.

"Aww... Come on, let me have some fun, lil' sis," Kanji said. So she was his little sister, huh?

"Lil' sis? Please, you act more of the younger one than her, kid," Amu said. A tick mark appeared on Kanji's forehead. Ooh, she hit a mark.

"Urusai! Chimera animal! Shut her up!" The chimera animal, which was a cat, gripped her tighter and she let out a painful scream.

"Slash Claw!" Kanji thought I was aiming for the cat's body, but I was aiming for its paw. The chimera animal let go of Amu, harshly, with a hiss.

"Joker! CharaNari! Now!" I shouted. Amu nodded.

"CharaNari?" Kanji asked.

"Watashi no kukoro: Unlock!"

"CharaNari: Amulet Diamond!" My eyes widened. Why did she use her most powerful transformation next to Amulet Fortune?

"Ahh... Looks like Joker has more tricks up her sleeves," Kanji said.

"Are you okay, Joker?" I asked, concerned. She nodded.

"Just a little sore," She said. I saw a gash at her leg. I made a mental note to make sure Kanji wouldn't leave without dying, _very, very, very _painfully.

"Chimera Animal, attack!" Kanji shouted.

"Twinkle Shield!" The chimera animal tried to attack us but was blocked and the chimera animal was sent flying back.

"Starlight Navigation!" The chimera animal was knocked out, unsurprisingly, it is Amulet Diamond after all.

"You are much more than I expected, Joker," Kanji said, he kissed her once again, but not on the cheek, on the lips.

"Thanks for the kiss, Joker," Amu covered her mouth in horror as Kanji and what's-her-name teleported away, I swear, Kanji is not going back to his planet alive.

* * *

**Me: Done!**

**Amu: Your going to get killed with all these cliff hangers, you know**

**Me: I know, I know, Mom**

**Ikuto: Can I be the dad?**

**Amu: Hell no!**

**Me: Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Hai?**

**Me: Read the last two paragraphs,**

**Ikuto: -reads the two last paragraphs- I WILL MURDER HIM!**

**Me: We've already established that**

**Kukai: Yo.**

**Amu: Kukai?! What are you doing here?!**

**Kukai: Cortez said she needed The Guardians and Utau for- mph**

**Me: -covers Kukai's mouth- Shush! No spoilers!**

**Ikuto: Cortez?**

**Amu: Alessandra Maria Grace Cortez**

**Ikuto: Hahah! What a ridiculously long and stupid name!**

**Me: Grr... -locks Ikuto in a closet filled with poisonous spiders- Anyways Kukai, why are you the only one here?**

**Kukai: The Guardians have business, Kairi will take a day to get here, and Utau has a concert.**

**Amu & Kukai: Anywho... R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Me: Bonjour, readers! **

**Amu: Sandra~ -has evil aura surrounding her-**

**Me: H-ai..? -gulps-**

**Amu: Its been a week since you last updated, I know your enjoying your vacation in America, but is it that important that you don't update?**

**Me: Gomen, minna, but I can explain... My dad just bought me a wii u and me and Gabby have been addicted... And besides! It has YouTube! That you can play on TV!**

**Amu: That is no excuse! Now respond to your reviewer's request!**

**Me: Hai, Hai... -goes to closet- What the?! The closet's open! IKUTO!**

**Ikuto: -hiding at Kuya Gabby's room-**

**Me: Charm, Yuki, Melody! Find Ikuto**

** Charm, Yuki, Melody: Hai, Sandra-chan **

**Amu: You have three shugo charas?**

** Me: Yep. Now help me find that hentai baka neko**

** Amu: Fine... Sandra doesn't own anything related to us**

**Yuki: Sandra-chan! I found Yoru!**

**Me: -grabs Yoru- Answer me truthfully, and you might just get out alive, -takes deep breath- WHERE'S YOUR DAMN BEARER!**

**Yoru: -trembling- He's at that cousin of yours room~nya**

** Me: -holding a taser- Which one?**

**Yoru: The one that went with you!**

**Me: I'll get you later... For now on with the story...**

* * *

**Kukai's POV**

I was walking around town, I know this street was near Hinamori's, maybe I'll stop by and say hi, or I could visit Pop star and have another ramen eating contest. Wait... Hey, isn't that the Guardians?

"Ohayo, minna!" I said to the Guardians.

"Kukai-chi!"

"Kukai,"

"Souma-kun,"

"Kukai,"

"Hey, wheres Hinamori?" I asked. This was strange. Usually she's always with them.

"We were just going to her house," Tadase said.

"You don't mind if I tag along?" I asked.

"No, not at all, Souma-kun," Tadase said.

"Alright! Lets go! To Amu-chi's house!" Yaya said.

We were going to Hinamori's house, Tadase was talking about the decrease of amount of x eggs, which was good. We saw pop star going to her house as well.

"Yo! Pop star!" I shouted.

"What are you doing here, Ramen boy?" She asked.

"Nice to see you, Utau-chan," Tadase greeted.

"Tadase, Guardians," Pop star greeted.

"Why are you here, Utau-chi?" Yaya asked.

"Well, Ikuto's in Tokyo, and my concert's finished so I thought I'd visit Amu," Pop star said while looking away.

"Well, why don't you come with us, Utau-chan," Nagi said.

"Fine, if you insist," Pop star said.

"Utau's actually glad you invited her," Her Angel chara said.

"Urusai, El," Pop star scolded. I flicked her forehead and she glared at me.

"Stop being stubborn, Pop star," I said in my big brother tone.

We finally arrived at Hinamori's and Mashiro and Fujisaki fought which one would ring the doorbell. Honestly, its just the doorbell. In the end Mashiro won.

"Hai!" Someone shouted.

"Oh, you must be Amu's friends," Midori, her mother said.

"Hai," I said.

"Was that a boy?!" Tsumugu, her father shouted.

"I'm very sorry, Amu's not here right now, she's in Tokyo," Midori said.

We left Hinamori's house.

"Tokyo? Why would she be in Tokyo of all places?" Mashiro said.

"Wait, Ikuto's in Tokyo. He booked _two_ tickets to Tokyo and _two_ reservations to Tokyo Luxury Hotel," Pop star said.

"This only means one thing," I said.

"AMU'S/HINAMORI'S/AMU-CHI'S/AMU-CHAN'S WITH IKUTO!" We all said/screamed.

"So, what's Hinamori doing with Ikuto? Unless they got together.." I said. I sensed two evil auras behind me, annnndd... You guessed it! Tadase and Pop star!

Heh pop star needs to get over her brother complex. Its just plain creepy. That day when she kissed him, scarred me for a week, the thing I was not allowed to see until I was 15, and guess what, I saw when I was 13! Which was a year ago and still haunts my memories. I wonder how long that kiss scarred Hinamori? Probably longer than me since I'm older.

"We're going to Tokyo. Tomorrow," Pop star said with fire in her eyes

"I second that," Tadase said, agreeing with pop star also on fire

"Gomen to rain on your parade, but how are we going to get there? I mean, we don't have the money for the tickets, much less a place to stay, and I'm pretty sure our parents wouldn't approve of us going without an adult," I reasoned. Wow, that's a new one. Usually, I would be on board with any of their ideas, if it meant getting away from my brothers making me their slaves.

"I agree with Kukai, I'm sure my parents won't allow it, and besides we're going to Tokyo just because there's a chance that Amu's with Ikuto?" Mashiro said.

"What do you mean 'there's a chance'? Its a fact!" Pop star stubbornly said.

"Just because they're both in Tokyo doesn't mean they're together," Mashiro said.

"Then how do you explain Ikuto-neesan booking two tickets and reservations to a hotel, Mashiro-san?" Tadase tried to say politely. Keyword: tried. Mashiro kept on giving Tadase death glares.

"Maybe he didn't take Amu-chan with him, it might just be a coincidence," Fujisaki reasoned.

"Then how would Amu go there? I'm pretty sure if she'd gone to Tokyo she would have taken her family with her, right?" Pop star retorted.

Tadase started sweating and shaking nervously, of course I was the only one who noticed.

"Tadase, is there sonething you have to say?" I asked while raising an eyebrow.

Suddenly a noise came from Tadase's pocket. He picked up his phone and looked at it with a confused and nervous stare.

* * *

**Tadase's POV**

I looked at my phone nervously, it was from Tsukasa-san

_'A great secret, thats untold,_

_Will be known and unfold._

_This will determine one's fate,_

_Time is ticking, go before its too late._

_The chosen's path is clear,_

_Which will conquer? Anger or fear?_

_Its love or family, which will it choose?,_

_When it has began they have nothing to lose.'_

_Good Luck, Guardians_

What the..?

"Oi, Tadase, whats that?" Souma-kun asked. He snatched my phone and The Guardians and Utau-chan looke at it.

"Whats this about...?" Souma-kun asked.

"Tadase..?" Utau-chan said. They all looked at me expectantly. I sighed and took a deep breath.

"Minna, the reason I wanted to talk to Amu-chan the other day was because, well... How should I put this... She was adopted..." I explained.

"Matte, matte... Tadase, you're joking, right?" Mashiro-san asked.

"Minna, no, I _think_, thats the reason Amu-chan went to Tokyo, to find her parents," I said emphasizing on think.

"You better hope you're right, Tadase." Utau-chan said.

"Don't worry, I am," I said. Please do not let Souma-kun's guess be right, Kami-sama, I love Amu-chan and I'm regretting ever rejecting her.

"We're going to Tokyo, and don't worry about the tickets and place to stay, I got it covered, and besides, my next concert is there anyway, so I can say there's an adult with you since Sanjo-san's there," Utau-chan said in one breath.

"Get ready, Guardians, I'm picking you up, tomorrow," Utau-chan said before leaving.

I guess we're going to Tokyo. We all went back home to get started on packing.

Amu-chan, I hope I'm not too late

* * *

**Me: Annnd... SURPRISE! The Guardians and Utau are coming to Tokyo!**

**Amu: Why did it take you that long just to write this?**

**Me: I had some writer's block**

**Amu: Well, in that case, -locks me in closet- You're not coming out until you've written the next chapter!**

**Ikuto: Matte, she's locked? Yes! She can't torture me! That b**** can't hurt me in any way!**

**Me: You know, I can still hear you**

**Ikuto: Crap, I'm going to die in the next chapter, aren't I?**

**Me: Oh, big time**

**Amu: Eto... R&R...?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me: -uses pin to unlock the goddamn closet- FREEDOM! I'M FREE SUCKERS!**

**-silence-**

**Me: ... Amu...? Baka Neko...? (o.o)?**

**Grace: They went home ya' know!**

**Me: o.O How did you get in here?!**

**Grace: -swings keys to studio- You said you needed a co-tort- ahem, I mean co-worker -smiles evilly-**

**Me: Oh yeah... -smiles evilly too- You really are my friend**

**Grace: Well...?**

**Me: 'well...?' What?**

**Grace: -face palm- Baka... The Amuto couple...? (-.- ')**

**Me: Oh yeah... -runs after the Amuto couple- You're not escaping me!**

**Grace: While she chases after them I'll do everything she has to do...**

**Grace:(Disclaimer): What do we own? We're first years for God's sake!**

**Grace:(Thanks!): We'd like to thank,**

**Star Amulet, she would like to thank you for saying the last chapter was funny, since she has a dry sense of humor.**

**Ragirl243, thank you very much, she'll look into that and if she doesn't... I'll force her...**

**Grace: Please enjoy my friend's story.**

* * *

**Amu's POV**

I was woken up by the sunlight and instead of seeing our familiar hotel room, I was greeted by a pool of blue-violet orbs staring into my own honey gold ones, I was mesmerized for a split second. Then it hit me. Literally.

"Ow! What was that for, baka?!" I screamed holding my forehead that Ikuto flicked. Hard. Pathetic, I know.

"For running off and scaring me like that," Ikuto simply explained. Wait... Am I hallucinating or am I seeing the tiniest bit of pink staining Ikuto's cheeks. Aww... How kawaii... He was worried about me.

"After all, you're pretty careless and a klutz," Ikuto said while smirking. Okay, not kawaii. Not in the slightest bit kawaii. Moment-ruiner! Wait, did I just imply we had a moment?! What's wrong with me?! Am I sick?!

"Oy, your face could put a tomato to shame. What are you thinking strawberry-koi? Tsk, tsk, tsk, it's not healthy to think like that," Ikuto teased.

"I'm not a hentai like you!" I screamed, my face grew even redder, if it was even possible.

"I didn't say anything like that, did I, strawberry-koi? Which proves you are a hentai." Damn you Ikuto!

"Am not!"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Are too,"

"Am not!"

"Am not!

"Are too!"

Ikuto smirked and realization dawned on me.

"Damn you!" I screamed face even redder. Who knew that could be possible. Ikuto's smirk grew even wider when he knew he'd won.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go shower, and don't you dare comment on that!" I said knowing his mouth was already open and was ready to say something perverted.

I stepped into the bath and turned on the shower. The cold water cascaded down my skin was refreshing and soothing and I instantly forgot my anger towards Ikuto. Who knew a shower could do that?

After I showered I dressed into something Miki designed. In the bathroom of course. It was a white thank top with a navy blue jacket and had a loose white and blue striped tie that I paired with skinny jeans and blue sneakers. I styled my hair like before but I used blue x-clips to match my outfit.

I stepped out of the bathroom and saw Ikuto, shirtless.

"IKUTO! PUT ON A SHIRT!" I screamed while turning away. My back was facing him so I couldn't see his reaction. I heard footsteps get nearer to me and. I felt something hot near my ear.

"Like what you see, Amu-koi?" Ikuto huskily whispered in my ear. My face felt really, really, really hot.

"No-o! And I said put on a shirt!" I shouted, still refusing to face him. Aw crap, I'm still blushing like mad.

"There. I have a shirt on," Ikuto said.

"Promise?" I asked in a tiny voice.

"Would I ever lie to you?" He asked.

"Yes," I answered immediately. I don't know what he was doing but I'm pretty sure he was rolling his eyes.

I turned around and saw he was still shirtless.

"Ikuto, you liar!" I shouted. Wow, I've shouted so many times today and its not even 10:00 yet. I closed my eyes, still blushing like a tomato.

"Fine, fine, I'll put on a shirt," he said. Someday he'll be the death of me.

I opened my eyes and saw he finally put on a shirt.

"Thank Kami-sama," I said. I went to our mini-kitchen and started to look for anything to eat, and found nothing. Looks like I have to go grocery shopping.

"Ikuto! I'm going grocery shopping! Do you want anything?" I asked.

"TAIYAKI!" Ikuto shouted eagerly.

I went outside and went to the grocery store near the airport.

I grabbed a cart and started looking around.

"Ran, eggs,"

"Hai, Amu-chan!,"

"Miki, bacon," **(Bacon...(T.T))**

"Hai,"

"Su, cooking oil,"

"Hai, Amu-chan~desu,"

I was looking at my shopping list when I bumped into someone and landed on my butt.

"Gomenasai!" I said.

"Its fine." A male voice said.

I looked up and saw a man with a trench coat and a hat. He had green hair peeking out of his hat, he was about, I dunno, maybe 32? And I also saw honey-gold orbs just like mine.

He held his pale hand out and I took it and stood up.

"Daijobu?" He asked.

"Hai," I answered

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Momomiya Amu," I said.

He mumbled something under his breath and his gold eyes widened.

"Kisshu," He said sticking his hand out and I shook it. Then he ruffled my hair.

"Be careful next time, kay?" He said then walked away.

Kisshu, huh? Why does it seem familiar?

* * *

**Kukai's POV(-insert fangirl squeal-)**

The flight to Tokyo wasn't so bad, in fact I vaguely remember that when Pop star's limo, yes I said limo, picked me up it woke up my brothers disturbingly from all the honking. And what did I do? Laugh my ass off. Serves them right.

The flight was a blur though, but it was quite funny.

Fujisaki and Mashiro ended up sitting right next to each other. The whole flight Fujisaki had a sickeningly sweet smile on his face, probably to annoy Mashiro, and Mashiro had a glare and a scowl on her face the whole time. It would've been comical but Mashiro either heard or saw me laugh my ass off and her scowl deepened, if it was even possible.

We coincidentally met Sanjo at the airport, poor guy, he just got back then he had to leave again, but I think he was more than happy to. He got seated next to Yaya. Poor, poor guy. I gave her candy too. I am evil. But he said and I quote 'I'll do anything for Joker'.

Pop star got seated next to Tadase since she refused to sit next to me, so me and Tadase switched tickets. I bet they're already plotting something diabolical.

I got seated next to a girl with curly black hair with brown streaks, she had amethyst eyes and seemed to always have a scowl on her face. She was average in height and had tanned skin, she was reading a book called, The Queen's Choice **(DO NOT OWN!)** and I think I would die reading it, it was like 500+ pages, and it scared me.

She had her iPad out one time and I saw her wallpaper was her name. It said Sandra **(Yay! I'm here!)**. She would take it out eventually to either switch songs or repeat, her iPad even had a password. I could tell she's easily paranoid. And I saw she had three, yes three, shugo charas, she caught me looking at them one time and she just ignored me, not that I mind, I am a stranger to her.

She eventually talked to me since she saw Daichi, I could tell she was struggling with her Japanese since she hesitates when she talks. A foreigner. Sandra... Probably an American name.

I eventually asked if she was an American and she laughed, yes laughed. She said she wasn't an American but she was a Filipino. That explains her accent. One time she was talking with someone in front of her. She was with a girl with black her and dark brown eyes and had glasses, I heard Sandra call her Nanomi **(Welcome to my story, Star Amulet, its just a little gift) **or something.

Okay, I'm paying too much attention to those two. I eventually saw Pop star with a scowl on her face while looking my way, she looks like she's scowling at Sandra. Nah maybe she's just mad about something and decided to scowl at a random direction.

When we arrived I swear I saw a blur of pink but disappeared as fast as it appeared.

Hinamori...? Maybe or maybe not.

* * *

**Grace: What is taking her so long?**

**Me: I got them!**

**Amuto: -tied up and gagged- mmph!**

**Grace: -sweatdrop- You had to go that far?**

**Me: Yes, yes I had**

**Grace: You know this is so short but it took you so long to update.**

**Me: I was locked in a closet**

**Grace: Realistically speaking**

**Me: Writer's block. A dangerous sickness.**

**Grace: Whatevs.**

**Me: -rolls eyes- Anyways, Star Amulet, welcome to my story, sorry for adding you without your permission. Please tell me if I did something wrong on how you look like and please put in your review your personality for future chapters, Grace if you please,**

**Grace: REVIEW!**


End file.
